Vidas Trocadas
by Luis Duduardo
Summary: O que seria da vida de Draco se ele fosse para Grifinória? E a de Harry para Sonserina? DracoGina
1. O começo da história

Autor: Luís Ferreira

**Autor: **Luís Ferreira.  
**E-mail: **  
**Título: **Vidas trocadas.  
**Capa: **Não.  
**Sinopse: **Deu uma louca no Chapéu Seletor, e ele mudou o rumo de alguns personagens. E se Draco fosse para a Grifinória e Harry para a Sonserina?  
**Shipper: **Draco/Gina.  
**Classificação: **+ 13 anos.  
**Gênero: **Dramática.  
**Spoilers: **Nenhum.  
**Status: **Incompleta.  
**Idioma: **Português.  
**Observação: **Os personagens não me pertencem, são emprestados do mundo de JK. Não tem fins lucrativos.

**Capítulo 01.**

**O começo da história.**

Draco recebeu um berrado pela manhã, e isso só o envergonhou ainda mais, era uma atitude esperada dos pais. Eles não aceitavam um filho na Grifinória, mas o loiro já tinha um plano em mente, falaria com o diretor assim que o sol nascesse, e já aguardava ansiosamente para o encontro.

O garoto de cabelos ruivos olhou de esguelha para Draco, como se fosse assassiná-lo, eles tinham brigado na porta do castelo, mas sabia que com o tempo acabariam se falando. Simas não se importou em conversar com o loiro, mas o loiro se importou, afinal, ele era filho de nascidos trouxas.

- Ele é ridículo – ouviu um comentário as suas costas, logo no primeiro dia de aula. Draco corou levemente, mas não quis arranjar briga logo de inicio. Empurrou o quadro da Mulher Gorda e cruzou com o corredor do sétimo andar, procurando alguma placa que avisasse onde era a diretoria.

Draco ainda usava vestes negras, sem o emblema da Grifinória. Recusava-se a isso. E logo passou uma massa de alunos comentando sobre o fato de Harry ter caído na Sonserina, o loiro a seguiu, a fim de chegar ao Salão Principal e encontrar com o diretor.

Dito e feito, os alunos experientes foram direto para o Salão, eles entraram e foram sentar diretamente na Grifinória, ele olhou para os lados e até pensou em arriscar a se sentar na mesa da Sonserina, mas e se alguém o denunciasse? Ia ser a maior vergonha de sua vida! (A segunda maior, digo! A primeira era ainda pertencer à Grifinória).

Ele arriscou um olhar para a mesa dos professores e viu todos eles: Severo Snape, Quirel, Dumbledore, Minerva... E seus olhos focaram no diretor. Precisava falar com ele a sós. Ou talvez fosse procurar Snape (ele era estranhamente familiar).

- Vai ficar o tempo todo em pé? – perguntou Goyle e Crabbe caindo na gargalhada.

- Idiotas! – resmungou Draco querendo mostrar o dedo do meio, mas adiantou-se entre as mesas e foi se sentar.

- Não seja estúpido, Ronald! – resmungava uma garotinha de voz irritante vindo logo atrás.

- Não seja excêntrica, Hermione! – devolveu ele lançando um olhar do tipo "ninguém-merece-essa-guria!".

Eu me sentia sujo ao sentar naquela mesa, mas não havia alternativa. A garota implicante tomou distância e foi se sentar do outro lado do garoto ruivo, que sentou com os colegas. Draco olhava tudo de esguelha.

"Se eu soubesse que estaria aqui, eu não teria nem acordado no dia primeiro de setembro!".

Os horários de aula foram entregues pela professora da Casa, Minerva McGonagall, ela o olhou com um ar severo e sombrio, ele devolveu no mesmo tom arrogante. Buscou o olha na mesa da Sonserina, queria ver Harry Potter, e ele estava deitado nos braços, sem tocar na comida, ouvindo os colegas da casa zombarem dele.

A sineta tocou e em meados ao barulho das cadeiras se arrastando, ele correu na direção do diretor que virava as costas e entrava em uma portinhola bem ao lado da mesa dos professores, julgou-se com liberdade e entrou atrás, berrando por seu nome.

- Professor. Professor Dumbledore! - ele o chamou. E diretor atendeu.

- Senhor Malfoy... – ele ergueu os olhos azuis por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua – Pois não?

- Eu queria conversar com o senhor... É urgente!

- Meus ouvidos estão são joviais o suficiente para qualquer recado, senhor Malfoy... Diga, por favor!

- Eu... – ele revirou os olhos para os pés e ergueu a cabeça novamente, disposto a falar de uma vez – Acho que houve um engano com o Chapéu!

Dumbledore o estudou por alguns minutos e surgiu uma risadinha fina em seus lábios.

- Receio que o nosso Seletor seja capaz de invadir os mais profundos sentimentos... E ler as mais valiosas mentes... E tenho certeza que há um grande motivo para ter colocado-o na Grifinória.

- Mas, senhor... – ele tentou ser educado, ao menos.

Dumbledore levantou o braço, no gesto para fazer o loiro se calar, ele não respeitou os limites.

- Eu não posso... Meus pais são sonserinos... Minha família há séculos vem caindo na sonse...

- Tenho certeza de que o seu coração não é o mesmo que bate no peito do Senhor Malfoy ou da Senhora Malfoy, embora você tenha vindo dessa mistura!

- Mas...

- Você descobrirá na hora certa, senhor Malfoy – ele consultou o relógio pesado nos braços – E espero ser corrigido se estiver enganado, mas se prolongarmos essa conversa, o senhor perderá uma incrível explicação sobre o surgimento da matéria de Transfiguração – Dumbledore piscou na direção de Draco e saiu andando.

O garoto ficou algum tempo raciocinando, o peito murcho, com a esperança esmagada. Fez meia lua e voltou a correr de volta. Precisava falar com o Professor Severo Snape mas como desconhecia o castelo, não ia arriscar a procurá-lo agora.

Olhou no relógio de ouro no braço e subiu correndo atrás dos colegas do primeiro ano, por sorte alcançou o garoto de cabelos ruivos, resmungando sobre não saber feitiços, e a garota de cabelos lanzudos não parava de murmurar, contar os números de feitiços e contra-feitiços que havia decorado.

- Eu sei que você não quer falar com a gente, mas... Não vai haver escapatória! – disse Rony aproximando do loiro que caminhava em passos rápidos.

Draco revirou os olhos, entediado.

- Não vou dar esmolas, e não adianta pedir!

- Não quero nada que venha da corrupção! – disse Rony com um olhar de nojo, virou as costas e voltou a andar com Hermione.

Ainda assim a presença dela era mais agradável.

Draco escolheu uma carteira no fundo, Rony e Hermione sentaram à frente, evitando-o. A professora Minerva logo entrou dando lição de moral em todos os alunos, inclusive Draco que não estava usando o uniforme.

- O senhor precisa ser menos orgulhoso e aceitar os fatos!

Ele bufou, querendo responder "a senhora precisa ser menos velhota e aceitar que todos um dia vão morrer!", mas só queria, e não podia, infelizmente.

- Você está sendo imbecil, cara – disse Rony se aproximando dele, após a aula, ouvir ele responder alguns palavrões para a professora e ganhar uma detenção.

- Ser rebelde não vai adiantar em nada – sugeriu Hermione.

Draco virou na direção dos dois.

- De verdade, não estou pedindo ajuda a vocês! Estou?

- Não vamos deixar a Grifinória se ferrar por culpa de um babaca, mimado, que não aceita o fato de ter caído na Casa que caiu!

- Seus pais não podem fazer nada, e aceite isso! – disse Hermione com o olhar firme em sua direção.

Draco bufou. Era verdade, a pura verdade o que ela dizia.

- Eles vão me tirar daqui! Vou para Durmstrang com os Búlgaros!

Rony murchou os ombros.

- Desde que não deixe a Grifinória em dívida!

- Vou fazer tudo para afundá-los – riu maliciosamente e saiu como guia para a próxima aula.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, negativamente para o amigo Rony, e eles continuaram a seguir o loiro. Logo era aula de Poções, e Draco se deliciou ver Snape tirando uma "casquinha" de Harry Potter, e o garoto parecia prestes a chorar. Melhor de tudo, estava sem amigos!

Draco olhou por cima do ombro e viu no fundo, Rony trocando segredinhos com Hermione. Eles eram os "colegas" mais próximos de Harry (digamos assim, já que ele não estabelecera contato com ninguém mais no castelo), e se Draco aproximar deles, seria humilhá-lo ainda mais.

Mesmo assim, Draco procurou o professor Snape após a aula, ele lamentou a vergonha que Draco estava trazendo para a família. Ele quis chorar ao sair da sala, sentia-se um verme.

Mas nem tudo estava acabado. Ergueu os olhos para as costas do casal.

- Ei, Granger! Weasley! – chamou-os. Eles se viraram, reviraram os olhos e continuaram a andar como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Draco diminuiu a distância entre eles.

- O professor Snape não foi puxa-saco o suficiente para colocá-lo de volta na Sonserina? – zombou Rony dando uma risadinha.

Hermione o reprimiu com o olhar. Draco queria socá-lo, mas não o fez.

- Não... É que ele abriu os meus olhos!

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, incógnitos.

- Talvez eu pertença mesmo à Grifinória!

Eles continuaram assustados com a repentina mudança.

- Vamos, não quero atrasar para a próxima aula, ou vamos perder pontos! – ele apressou os passos. Rony e Hermione estavam em sua cola, concordando, ainda assustados.

**Nota do Autor: **_É o primeiro capítulo da minha fanfic. E eu não escrevi os próximos, porque eu quero ver se a história vai virar alguma coisa. Se render muitas reviews, eu continuo... Não é uma questão de chantagem, mas não vale a pena escrever para quem não estiver a fim. Né? Quero ajudas, dicas, e tudo mais... Vou precisar da ajuda de todos vocês! Ah! Ainda estou em dúvida se os casais serão: DracoGina, ou DracoHermione, mas acredito que seguirá para DracoGina, porque o Draco é o Harry agora, e... Se o Harry ficou com a Gina, então o Draco ficará com a Gina. Mas eu vou mudar alguns casais secundários da fanfic. Isso será uma surpresa mais para frente! Bom, é isso. Por favor, me ajudem. Beijos e obrigado! _


	2. Os pais interferem

Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 02.**

**Os pais interferem.**

Draco, é claro, estava zombando com a cara dos dois, não perdia a oportunidade de resmungar alguma coisa para Hermione, xingando-a baixinho, e às vezes pedia favores ao Rony em tom de provocação.

- Ei... Pode limpar os meus sapatos?

Hermione percebeu mas não dava muita atenção.

O que Draco mais odiou naquele dia, foi ver as pessoas apontando para Harry o tempo todo, perguntando umas às outras.

- Você viu a cara dele?

- E aquela cicatriz?

Algumas chegavam a fazer fila nos corredores abarrotados. Draco bufava e continuava a andar de um jeito arrogante.

- Qual é a primeira aula de hoje? – perguntou bocejando na mesa da Grifinória. Sentou-se próximo a Rony, conseqüentemente ficou ao lado de Hermione que estava isolada, em um canto da mesa.

- Você tem o seu calendário... – disse Hermione com um ar óbvio.

- Se eu estou perguntando, é porque não o tenho mais.

- Irresponsável! – gemeu Rony com um olhar de repreensão.

- Ei... Não dirigi aos favelados! – disse sorrindo e deu algumas palmadinhas no ombro do ruivo – Estou brincando, você sabe!

Rony amarrou a cara, e se afastou para o lado com nojo.

Draco terminou de comer em silêncio, quando ouviu um burburinho no canto da mesa da Grifinória e também da Sonserina, ele viu duas pessoas chegando ao salão, com casacos negros, cheios de pele. Eram pessoas nobres, ambas tinham os cabelos loiros e escorridos pelas costas, andavam pelo salão dirigindo-se ao diretor, bem no centro.

- São... São seus pais? – perguntou Hermione ouvindo o pessoal cochichar na mesa da Grifinória.

Draco ficou gelado no lugar. Eles tinham vindo à escola, realmente. E isso era pior do que ele podia imaginar. Ia ser o momento mais vergonhoso de sua vida!

- Ah! Deve ser mesmo uma vergonha para você, lamento! – riu Rony vendo Draco escorregar por baixo da mesa.

Hermione o reprimiu com um olhar.

- Se fosse com você... Provavelmente ia estar com vergonha também!

- De que lado você está, afinal? – ele perguntou franzindo o cenho.

Lúcio, o pai de Draco, fez uma referência diante da mesa dos professores e curvou-se na direção do diretor com sua barba longa e branca, com um gesto, ele arrastou a cadeira, e os três se afastaram pela porta dos fundos, com as capas se arrastando pelo chão do salão.

- Será que eu devia ir junto? – perguntou ele, pensando em voz alta.

- Vá... – disse Hermione com uma cara de piedade, no final das contas – São os seus pais... E aposto que vai ficar tudo bem!

Draco engoliu em seco e levantou da cadeira, saiu correndo por trás da mesa da Lufa-Lufa, indo na direção da porta já fechada. Ele passou pela mesa dos professores sem olhar para o lado, mas sabia que o salão inteiro estava cochichando disso.

Draco esgueirou-se entre a porta e o batente, desceu algumas escadas e ouviu o pai berrar diante do diretor.

- NÃO! ISSO NÃO É CORRETO, DUMBLEDORE!

- Eu sei perfeitamente de cada detalhe das regras, Sr. Malfoy – disse ele mantendo a calma – Algumas eu mesmo fiz!

A Senhora Malfoy estava em prantos, mas ainda conseguia berrar com um chiado de cobra.

- Eu realmente sinto muito, mas seria ir contra os princípios do Chapéu Seletor – continuou a justificar.

Draco ficou escondido atrás de uma estátua, ouvindo a conversa.

- Eu imploro, professor, eu imploro – chorava a sua mãe – Por favor, dê um jeito nisso. É vergonhoso... Eu preferia que ele morresse ao invés de cair na Grifinória!

- O Chapéu Seletor compreende os sentimentos mais profundos até mesmo de uma pedra, senhorita Malfoy – Dumbledore piscou calmamente – E tenho certeza que por algum motivo, ele colocou Draco na Grifinória. Há sempre uma explicação aplausível por trás de toda essa gloriosa escolha do destino!

- Isso não é uma história de quadrinhos que no final tudo vai dar certo! – retrucou Lúcio furioso – Estamos falando da carreira profissional do meu filho! Do futuro dele!

- Eu entendo perfeitamente, e tenho certeza que o nosso selecionador não foi injusto com ele. Dizer que um dos objetos mais sagrados trapaceou, é dizer na minha face, que toda escola é uma farsa!

- Que seja uma farsa então! – devolveu, bravo.

- O objeto está em uso há mais de quatro séculos – disse ele calmamente – E não se enganou com nenhum outro aluno!

- Para tudo tem uma primeira vez!

Draco também tinha lágrimas nos olhos, assim como a mãe, e ouvi-a limpar o nariz em um guardanapo de papel, estava muito envergonhada. Ele se sentiu mal por tudo o que estava causando na família.

Uma massa de cabelos ruivos surgiu da claridade do Salão Principal, ao seu lado uma garota de cabelos volumosos e com dentes grandes mordendo o lábio. Eles rangeram a porta ao passar, despertando a atenção do trio que discutia dentro da sala de troféus. Draco odiou-os por esse momento.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou Lúcio sem enxergar muito bem na escuridão.

Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares assustados, antes de prosseguirem, também viram Draco escondido e a garota foi rápida o suficiente para deduzir que ele estava naquela posição por estar ouvindo conversa e não ter se pronunciado.

- Nós... Nós somos amigos do Draco, senhor! – disse Hermione bem baixinho, mas o suficiente para escutarem.

Draco não entendia ao certo porque estavam fazendo aquilo, mas sabia que era obra de Hermione, porque Rony não faria nada daquilo, com absoluta certeza.

- E viemos dizer que... Que ele está péssimo com tudo o que está acontecendo!

- Isso-não-me-importa! – disse Lúcio grosseiramente – Vocês só podem ser grifinórios nojentos e mesquinhos!

- Ofender os meus alunos diante da minha escola, é me ofender igualmente, senhor Malfoy, e isso eu não permitirei – disse Dumbledore dando um passo adiante, com o rosto levemente modificado em fúria.

- Draco... Ele até falou em se matar – disse Rony com a voz trêmula, não sabia mentir.

O peito de Draco subia e descia com força, atrás do armário. Narcisa berrou aos prantos, voltando a chorar. Lúcio se mexeu inquieto, mexendo os lábios sem dizer nada.

- É com essa atitude que vocês querem se preocupar com a carreira profissional do filho de vocês? – perguntou Dumbledore com um olhar sério.

- Draco está muito péssimo, de verdade, senhor e senhora Malfoy – emendou Hermione com cara de solidão.

Lúcio espreitou os olhos na direção do casal, e perguntou.

- Você por acaso não é o filho do Arthur, não é mesmo?

- Sim... Eu sou! – disse Rony ajeitando as vestes no peito.

- O meu filho... Anda se misturando com esse tipo de gente? – gemeu Lúcio incrédulo.

- Não permitirei... – ia dizendo Dumbledore com as duas mãos nas costas.

- Que calúnia! Olha o que andam fazendo com a estrutura social do meu filho! Isso é um declínio total! Vocês estão acabando com a vida dele! – voltou a berrar Lúcio.

Draco ergueu os olhos para Rony e Hermione que o encaravam de esguelha. Ele saiu do lugar, revelando-se para os pais.

- Draco... Meu amor! – gemeu a mãe pulando alguns degraus e o envolvendo com os braços – Por favor... Por favor, diga que é mentira! Diga que você também não está gostando nada disso!

Ele viu Rony e Hermione inquietos no lugar, ambos sem o que dizer. Ele pensou em ficar do lado dos pais, mas adiantaria alguma coisa? Teria sete anos a cursar ainda pela frente, em Hogwarts. De que adiantava? Ele até ia para outra escola, talvez Durmstrang, mas... Era realmente essa vida que ele queria?

Não. Queria Hogwarts. Queria ter amigos... Como planejara desde criança. E agora tinha esses amigos.

- Não, mamãe! Não é mentira... Eles são os meus novos amigos!

Rony corou de leve na bochecha, Hermione sorriu e quase comemorou como se tivesse ganhado dez pontos para a Grifinória.

- Areee! Já chega, Cisa, vamos embora daqui! – disse Lúcio puxando as vestes com uma espécie de nojo – Acho que até mesmo Potter tem uma certa probabilidade de ser nosso filho do que esse mero pirralho na nossa frente!

Draco quis explicar ao pai tudo o que estava sentindo, mas ele sequer olhava no rosto do filho, Narcisa o soltou do abraço, com um olhar de coitado. Lúcio tornou a gritar com a mulher, e os dois saíram pela porta de onde vieram.

O silêncio que prosseguiu, foi absolutamente constrangedor. Dumbledore não se pronunciou, mas Draco piscou algumas vezes na direção do casal e deu um sorriso falso.

- Acho que perdi os meus pais... Para sempre!

Eles continuaram parados no lugar, sem nada a dizer.

- Obrigado – ele disse sério.

Hermione sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Bem vindo à Grifinória – disseram os dois. Draco andou alguns passos e os três se abraçaram ali mesmo. Dumbledore nada disse, apenas sorriu com as mãos para trás, relembrando dos velhos tempos.

Essa atitude, mudou de uma vez por todas a vida de Draco, dali para frente. Os pais nunca mais lhe mandaram notícias, doces ou qualquer outro objeto que estivesse faltando. Ele sabia que não pertenceria mais a Família Malfoy, desde então, mas sabia que ganhara dois grandes amigos, que fizeram de tudo para que ele continuasse em Hogwarts.

Era estranho num dia estar brigando com Rony, e no outro estar ao seu lado. Era mais estranho ainda, ele se sentir da mesma forma que o garoto, sem dinheiro e abandonado. Não negava que ainda tinha um certo preconceito, mas... Ele agora pertencia a esse mundo.

Draco pouco a pouco foi conquistando os amigos na Casa da Grifinória, foi difícil, mas graças a confiança de Hermione, ele conseguiu focar de volta a sua vida, sem se preocupar em não ter mais família.

As palavras do pai ofenderam profundamente o garoto, de modo que ele chorou o resto da semana, escreveu algumas cartas, mas elas nunca foram correspondidas. Ele se sentiu péssimo por isso, e sentiu que sua vida mudaria muito, até então.

Perguntava se ainda tinha casa, fortuna, ou direito a alguma coisa relacionada aos pais. Cogitou a idéia de ir conversar com Dumbledore, mas... Deixaria isso para mais tarde!

Pior do que isso, era ser comentado nos corredores o tempo todo, acompanhado pelas fofocas de Harry Potter estar em Hogwarts, era terrível.

- Ele não é tão metido quanto eu pensei – disse Hermione jogando os cabelos para o lado – Sei lá, no trem ele me pareceu legal.

- Desde que ele caiu na Sonserina, ele nunca mais veio falar com a gente – disse Rony mexendo os ombros.

- Potter tem manchas no passado... Dizem que ele adquiriu os poderes do Lord das Trevas – disse Draco sério enquanto caminhavam para apreciar aquele deliciosa tarde de folga na sexta-feira.

Rony pigarreou, incômodo.

- Ele acha que é amigo do gigante... – comentou Draco.

- Na verdade, eles são amigos sim – corrigiu Rony sentando embaixo de uma árvore, com uma sombra muito gostosa que dava acesso a uma visão maravilhosa para o lago brilhando como se houvesse cristais nele. O sol se punha no fundo – Eles fizeram compras juntos no Beco Diagonal!

- São amigos por pouco tempo – avaliou Draco vendo o garoto de cabelos negros entrar sozinho na cabana em forma redonda de Hagrid, o guarda-caça.

Hermione estava remexendo algumas lições e deixou escapar uma exclamação.

- Vejam só. Invadiram Gringotes!

Draco e Rony juntaram as cabeças para ler melhor sobre a notícia. Assim que terminaram, Rony sacudiu os ombros e Draco continuou a encarar a linha do horizonte.

- Ouvi alguma coisa parecida antes de ingressar aqui em Hogwarts...

- Consegue se lembrar claramente? – quis saber Hermione preocupada.

Draco se esforçou ao máximo que podia, mas era impossível. Abaixou a cabeça, chateado, desistindo.

- Deixa para lá – disse Rony passando as mãos pelos cabelos – Vamos pensar que em poucas semanas vamos estar tendo aulas de quadribol! Vai ser um máximo!

- Aposto que Potter não sabe montar em uma vassoura – riu Draco, e os dois ao lado continuaram em silêncio.

**Nota do Autor: **_Eu sei que tem que trabalhar muito com o personagem. Ele é delicado, assim como toda a história. É como brincar com fogo. Mas... Em véspera de vestibular, eu não posso me dedicar aos mínimos detalhes da fanfic, porque a minha principal prioridade esse ano é PASSAR NO VESTIBULAR. Já a fanfic escrevo por diversão, mas não vai ser por isso que eu vou esculachar e fazer qualquer coisa. Ok? Obrigado as reviews. E fique claro desde já que a fanfic será DracoGina. Beijos e obrigado. Conto com mais reviews dessa vez. _


End file.
